Love or War
by lettersmusiclove
Summary: Mikan is in middle school already. And what's this? they have a new classmate and he's somewhat kind of a bad boy?is he? Join mikan and natsume with their friends for another crazy adventure. find out by reading more....pls read. this is my first fanfic.
1. A New Student and the Big Fight

**Love or War**

**Author's note: I'm sorry if the title is kinda boring but the chapters aren't, so pls. read and write reviews. This is my first fanfic so pls. support me pls. I really hope you'll like it, A lot. And I wouldn't be able to update this story often 'coz we're so busy right now. But I promise to update it in my free time.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Student and the Big Fight**

**6:20 am…**

Mikan was running going to the classroom when she ran into someone.

"Sorry Miss. Are you okay?" said the guy.

The guy helped her up. Mikan cleans her skirt and looks at her watch.

"Oh no, I'm late! Hotaru…I'm gonna kill you for this…" muttered Mikan.

Mikan started to run but the guy catches her hand.

"A-ah…S-sorry..." muttered the guy blushing then lets go of Mikan's hand.

"…M-may I know your name?" asked the guy to Mikan who was running in place.

"SorryI'mbusySeeyalaterBye!!!!" answered Mikan w/o breathing.

After that, Mikan runs quickly leaving the guy in question.

'_Hnm…what a strange little creature, awfully cute yet……… KYA!!!! Bad thoughts go away!!!!_' thought the guy, named Kousuke.

Meanwhile, Mikan arrived their classroom panting. She burst the door open not knowing what to say to her teacher.

"NARUMI-SENSEI! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! GOMENASAI!" exclaimed Mikan bowing and was almost losing her breath.

"Mikan-chan daijobu ka?" asked a confused Anna who was staring at the brunette-haired girl.

As soon as Mikan heard what Anna said, she immediately lifted up her head and looked around the classroom. To her surprise no teacher was to be found and there were only a few of her classmates.

"A-ah…I think this thing's broken" said Mikan looking at her Piyo watch.

After awhile, the room was already full of students but still no teacher.

"Ohayou, Hotaruuuuu…" the 14 year old Mikan shouted as she ran and plunged onto her best friend's shoulder, Imai Hotaru.

But before she could do so...

…………………………… WHACK!!!BAKA!!BAKA!!............................................

…….. The Baka bazooka, an upgrade of the Baka gun pounded her…………

"Don't touch me you creep…" uttered Hotaru.

"Why you…Hotaruuu…your so meannn…!" exclaimed Mikan, steam coming out from her ears.

Suddenly, her hair went on fire. Mikan let out a loud scream….

"IYAHHHHH…put it off, put it off,…Put it offff…!" exclaimed Mikan running back and forth.

Then, she was shot by Hotaru's invention….. the elephant hose…(I just made that name)…. She was soaking wet and the room was full of laughter. She faced the person who had the ability to do that, her partner the raven-haired guy with the scary-looking crimson eyes. Yes, the cold and arrogant Hyuuga Natsume who always call her names and who's always bossing her around (besides Hotaru). Mikan who was raging with anger went near Natsume and started attacking him with her words.

"Natsume!!!! You…. You… you jerk…… what was that for?????" said Mikan raging in anger while staring at the crimson eyed guy who was reading a manga.

"Baka, you're so annoying. You're mouth is too loud……." answered the raven-haired guy without even looking at the exasperated girl in front of him.

"Why you… you're so rude…. I'm talking to you and you're not even looking at me!!! You insolent freak…you jerk…perverted freak…would you shut it w/ all your lame excuses!!! I've had it with you!!!" exclaimed Mikan clenching her fists and glaring at Natsume.

"Tch. Put a sock in it." answered Natsume calmly, without even taking a single glance at the loud girl who was screaming at her.

"Jerk! Inconsiderate person! You're the most hateful person I've ever met. You're the rudest person in the whole world." bellowed Mikan.

"At least I'm not some kind of idiot who drops her skirt and lets everyone see her polka-dotted underpants…"said Natsume glaring back at Mikan and letting everybody in the room hear it.

"Why you…" muttered Mikan growling at Natsume.

"…TWIC E!" continued Natsume emphasizing every letter.

Mikan was raging in anger, her face getting all red and steam was coming out from her ears. She clenched her fists getting ready to give Natsume a taste of his own medicine, a very hard punch.

Mikan was about to punch Natsume but suddenly, the door flew open and revealed Narumi, the adviser and teacher of Class-B.

"Everyone pls. settle down and go back to your seats, I have an announcement to make." said Narumi smiling widely.

Everyone hurried to their respective seats including Mikan who sits beside Natsume…

"…pervert…"said Mikan.

"…idiot…" answered Natsume.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu minna! Today, you have a new classmate. Please come in and introduce yourself." announced Narumi to his class.

Then, a red-haired guy entered. His eyes were blue sparkling sapphires, his complexion was as fair as that of the Americans, his lips can be compared to red rubies and he was sparklingly beautiful. He was a complete bishi. He got everybody's attention especially the girls. Just as he entered, he wrote his name on the board and introduced himself.

"Ohaiyo minna! Fujiwara Kousuke desu, urushkun minna!" introduced the guy.

A brunette-haired girl stood up and greeted him without hesitation.

"Yokozo Gakuen Alice, Kousuke-kun! Sakura Mikan desu. Urushkun ne."

When Kousuke saw Mikan, he remembered the thing that happened early that morning and the person whom he shared that moment with.

'_She's that cute girl awhile ago. So, she's my classmate? This is gonna be interesting_.' thought Kousuke.

When Mikan saw Kousuke, she remembered the thing that happened to her early that morning.

"You're that guy awhile ago…"retorted Mikan while pointing at Kousuke.

"…and you're that beautiful girl…"

Mikan raises a brow at the same time blushing.

'_What's with him and his words? _' thought Mikan.

Narumi continued.

"Oh, so you two know each other?" asked Narumi interrupting the two.

"Nope, not really…" answered Kousuke and Mikan in unison.

"Well, since you two get along together, I've decided to pair Kousuke with you, Mikan. Is it okay?" asked Narumi.

Narumi turned to Natsume and teased him.

"Ne Natsume? Is that okay with you?" teased Narumi using his gay voice.

"I don't care a bit you weird teacher. Do whatever you want." replied Natsume still reading a manga.

"Hmm? You don't care? Really?" asked Narumi teasing Natsume once more.

"Tch! I already told you even if you pair her with other guys or every guy in this academy, I won't care!" answered Natsume coldly.

"Okay then it's settled. From today onwards, Mikan's partner will be Natsume and Kousuke." declared Narumi to the whole class.

Kousuke was very happy about this but Mikan wasn't. Well, she is okay with Narumi's decision but what she wasn't okay about are the words that Natsume told Narumi. She felt like her heart was shattered.

On the other hand, Kousuke had his thoughts again.

'_She's gonna be my partner now? This is easier and better than I thought._' thought Kousuke.

"Kousuke will you pls tell the class about your alice."

"My alice is the lightning alice. A rare one you can say."

Everyone was shocked of what they heard. Just as he told the class about his alice, they all thought of the possibility that he would be in the dangerous ability class, which means he's gonna be having a rivalry with Natsume and that will lead to chaos.

Mikan was worried as well.

'_Oh_ _no! If Kousuke would be in the D.A class, that means that….Gosh, putting those two together in the same class would be like putting two unexplodable bombs together which will only result to chaos._' thought Mikan.

Narumi heard whispers and murmurs inside the classroom. He knew that his students were all worried. He tried to calm them down by saying that Kousuke's alice is nothing but he just made it worse he heard more whispers.

Kousuke who got a very negative reaction on his first day and got really pissed.

A big sweatdrop appeared on each of the students forehead when they saw Narumi using his alice just to calm down Kousuke who was starting to get angry.

"N…Narumi sensei…"muttered Mikan who had the biggest sweatdrop of all.

"There, now it's taken care of. Mikan…" said Narumi calling out to Mikan after succeeding in calming down Kousuke.

"H-hai…Nani?" answered Mikan to her teacher's query.

"As his partner take care of Kousuke, 'kay?" requested Narumi.

"Hai!" answered Mikan, still thinking about Narumi's face when he used his alice on Kousuke.

"Now that everything's fine, I'll leave you now to Fukutan." said Narumi as he left his classroom.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Fukutan**_ means_** substitute teacher.

* * *

**_

Just as Narumi left, the students started throwing tomatoes and stuff to the substitute teacher. The substitute teacher got scared and announced to the class to have self study then he left.

Mikan on the other hand was still waiting for Kousuke to wake up while Sumire and the other girls were glaring at her getting very jealous.

'_Wow! He is kinda cute. Well of course If you compare him and Natsume in looks, that arrogant guy still wins but in personality, I could say that…What am I thinking, I don't even know Natsume and Kousuke that well._'

Just as Mikan finished her thoughts, she saw Kousuke awake already.

"A-ah, Mikan sorry." said Kousuke sitting down and bowing.

"You're being silly. Besides I'm you're partner right?" answered Mikan nicely.

"Taking care of me is a heavy work so I'm asking you not to."

"Puh-leez, don't be silly. I've already taken care of the worst person here in the academy so it's nothing to me and I've taken care of a much more pain in the neck…" answered Mikan.

"…but I'm not saying you're a pain in the neck." continued Mikan finishing her sentence.

'_Man, this girl is really cute, I just can't do it. Ah!!! What the heck am I thinking, of course I can't do it, It's my duty so I can do it. But she really is cute. Man, I can't believe I just had second thoughts on my duty._' Kousuke thought as he looked at Mikan.

"Okay then." said Kousuke.

Just as always, Sumire barged in their conversation.

"Ohaiyo Kousuke-kun." greeted Sumire.

"Eh? Dare ga?" retorted Kousuke.

"Kousuke-kun let me introduce you to Shouda Sumire . Permy" whispered Mikan to Kousuke.

Since Permy…I mean… Sumire has the cat and dog predisposition alice, she heard what Mikan said and eventually got angry.

"Shut up you no star!" exclaimed Sumire.

"Eh? Who are you calling no star? Excuse me, I'm a double star like you…you know…" uttered Mikan in a high voice.

"So what, I don't care!" replied Sumire.

And then Sumire turned towards Kousuke and continued her plan.

"So…Kousuke-kun would you mind touring the school with me?"

"I…I wouldn't…b-but…what about Mikan?"

"Never mind her…C'mon let's go…"

"B-but…i…d-don't…want…"

Before Kousuke could continue what he was about to say, Sumire pulled him out of their classroom door.

"Ooh…I really hate that Sumire, she so…despicable…it's…it's like every evil force in the world compacted together forming a very negative energy which is named…SUMIRE!!!" shouted Mikan raging in anger.

Natsume enters the scene.

"Shut up, polka dots!"

"I'm gonna tell you again, my name is Mikan not polka-dots! And would you just stop calling me names!"

"Just shut up!"

"AAARGHH!!! No one can really compare to you when it comes to being evil."

Suddenly, Kousuke appeared.

"Uh…um…sorry am I disturbing you?" apologized Kousuke to Mikan and Natsume.

"N-no! Not at all, c'mon Kousuke let's go talk somewhere else."

Mikan and Kousuke went to Kousuke's place and talked.

"So, what's up?" asked Kousuke.

"Nothing." answered Mikan chuckling.

"What's funny?" Kousuke asked raising a brow.

"H-how did you get here? I thought you were with Sumire?" asked Mikan laughing.

"Well, I kinda ditched her."

"I knew it. But how?" retorted Mikan giggling.

"You see, this is what happened…."said Kousuke as he started to tell the story.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK… **_

_Kousuke and Sumire were walking when…_

_Sumire: Hey, my brother's here!_

_Kousuke: Huh?_

_Sumire: *waving at her big bro* Ohaiyo, onii-chan!_

_When Sumire's Aniki heard Sumire, he went near them._

_Sumire's nii-chan: Hi Sumire! So, who's this guy, is he your boyfriend?_

_Kousuke: What?!_

_Sumire's nii-chan: Wow, you never told me that you have a boyfriend already…_

_Sumire: No! He's just my classmate. But do you think we're perfect for each other?_

_Sumire's nii-chan: Of course! You two really look perfect!_

_Sumire: *weird laugh* Of course we are, right Kousuke?_

_But no one answered. When Sumire looked to where Kousuke was, he wasn't there._

_Sumire: This is unforgivable, someone took MY Kousuke._

_**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"…when she was talking to her brother, I took the chance and ran." said Kousuke ending his story.

"I'm not surprised you did that. Sumire is really a Baka." Mikan who was laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Anyways, what was with you and Natsume?"

"Nothing. Don't take interest in it, besides its nonsense. He was just being a TOTAL JERK WAD….AGAIN."

Natsume overheard their conversation. When he heard this, he lifted the manga he was reading and looked at them coldly, most especially Kousuke.

Natsume was getting annoyed of hearing Mikan giggling with that guy so he tried to separate them.

Natsume approached the two…

"Hey strawberry, let's go!"

"Natsume, can't you see that I'm talking with Kousuke?"

"You're not listening are you, let's just go." said Natsume pulling Mikan.

"Natsume, for once would you pls stop nagging me, pls?" pleaded Mikan.

"Ehh…? Let me think…ye…NO! C'mon!" exclaimed Natsume *****jerking Mikan.

* * *

**A/N: *jerking-pulling

* * *

**

"Ugh! You really give me reasons to hate you more!" answered Mikan as she went with Natsume.

Kousuke got mad and he went to Mikan then he removed Natsume's hand from Mikan's wrist which made Natsume get more irritated.

"Mikan, stay here with me." said Kousuke as he put his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Natsume coldly.

"You can't just take Mikan like that." answered Kousuke to the arrogant guy in front of him.

"Why not?" replied Natsume lighting a ball of fire.

"Because she's not a pet that you can take whenever/wherever you want and you're not her only partner anymore. She's also my partner so I have the right to spend my time with her." answered Kousuke angrily.

"Heh…I don't care. Listen you newcomer, I do what I want to do and no one can stop me. Not the teachers, not the representatives, not the principals, and most especially not you!" exclaimed Natsume who was getting ready to attack Kousuke.

"Hnh…What's with you? You think you're all high and mighty. It's useless talking to you."

Kousuke faces Mikan then he held her hand…

"C'mon Mikan let's go. There's no point for me to be talking with an immature like that guy there."

"What did you just say?" said Natsume lighting a bigger ball of fire.

"Ya heard me right?...Immature!"

Natsume attacks Kousuke with his alice but Kousuke dodges his attack.

"Prepare for your defeat…"stated Kousuke as he attacks Natsume with his alice.

"Shut up you talk too much!" said Natsume still attacking Kousuke.

Before they knew it, the two were already fighting. The worst part is their fighting with their alices which is prohibited.

Yuu tried stopping the two but none of them were listening so Mikan volunteered. She went to the center of the fight and started rebuking the two. She was confident that she wouldn't get hit because of her alice. But still the two weren't listening.

"C'mon you two stop it!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Mikan get out of there." responded Kousuke.

"Yeah strawberry, you're gonna get killed and you're in our way." said Natsume.

"I can't believe it. You two stop it right now! C-…"

**BOOM! **Mikan was hit by both alices. She wasn't aware of it that's why she didn't get the chance to nullify it. Everyone was shocked of what happened, even the two who were fighting. They both hurried to Mikan.

* * *

**Haya Gosetsuke: **Okay, I'm so glad I finished the revised part of chapter 1. Sorry if I'm still in chapter 2 but I'm revising the chapters. So pls review. This is my first fanfic so pls read and help me improve it pls…I'm sorry you guys. I'm quite busy. School's here already so many requirements to complete. I hope you guys read and write reviews. Thanks. Anyway, comments and suggestions please, and your criticisms too. It's okay to give me negative comments, I don't care, just please give me reviews. I appreciate those who'll give me reviews. Thanks so much everyone.


	2. Get Well Soon!

**Love or War**

**Author's note: **Guys, this is the revised chapter of my original chapter 2. I cut it short so my reader's won't sleep when they read this. Anyway, I already have my chapters 3,4,5 and 6. I'm done writing them, all I need to do is to type it in the computer and upload it here. I thank these people…special thanks to: **lyka2019**, **bluegirl330817****, ****sea's dawn****, ****jon96_forgotrain****, ****Xxdarkness-angelxX**…guys thank you for reading my original chapters 1 & 2 before I got it revised thanks so much….^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Get Well Soon**

_**Recap:**_

"_C'mon you two, stop it!"_

"_Mikan, get out of there."_

"_Yeah strawberry, you're gonna get killed and you're in our way."_

"_I can't believe it. You two stop it right now! C-…"_

_**BOOM! **__Mikan was hit by both alices. She wasn't aware of it that's why she didn't get the chance to nullify it. Everyone was shocked of what happened, even the two who were fighting. They both hurried to Mikan._

_**End of Recap**_

Mikan was hit by both alices. She wasn't aware of it that's why she didn't get the chance to nullify it. Everyone was shocked of what happened, even the two who were fighting. They both hurried to Mikan.

"Strawberry, wake up!!!" exclaimed Natsume holding Mikan.

"Oh no, this is your entire fault…" blamed Kousuke to Natsume.

"My fault? How can it be my fault, when you were the reason why I got pissed in the first place!"

Then Hotaru both shot them with her Baka Bazooka.

"Don't blame anyone but yourselves because it's the fault of the both of you…Natsume, carry Mikan and bring her to the hospital. Hurry up!" exclaimed Hotaru with a worried voice.

"A-ah…right…"

"C'mon make it fast…"side comment Kousuke.

Natsume carried Mikan (bridal style). Then Mikan suddenly opened her eyes (half-open)…

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" muttered Mikan softly.

"Everything's gonna be okay now…"whispered Natsume then he smiled.

"N-Natsume…you…you…smiled…"muttered Mikan once more and then she passed out completely.

"Strawberry…polka…"

"C'mon just make it fast, the hospital's near…" side comment Kousuke again.

After awhile, they finally arrived in the hospital. Natsume went to the front desk and asked for assistance. After Mikan was examined, Natsume talked to the doctor.

"What is the diagnosis?"

"It seems that she was badly injured."

"What can be done?"

"She needs to stay here in the hospital for three days to rest without disturbances, that's all I can advise."

Then the doctor tended his other patients. Natsume went to Mikan's hospital room.

**At Mikan's Hospital Room…**

Mikan just woke up. She saw Natsume by her side and he was sleeping. Mikan stared at Natsume and she began her thoughts again.

'_Wow! He is cute, even though he's a pain in the neck sometimes. Wait a minute, who brought me here again…hmm…I remember now, it was Natsume. He was the one who carried me and I remember that he just smiled at me awhile ago. Ohhh…he's so cute. Natsume…you really are kind-hearted and I know that. You just don't let people notice that. But thank you so much Natsume._'

Just as she ended her thoughts Natsume woke up and saw Mikan already awake.

"Hmm…Polka you're already awake and you didn't even woke me up."

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Tch…I better get going."

"W-wait, where are you going?"

"It's none of your business."

"Natsume pls stay, don't go yet."

But Natsume didn't bother looking at Mikan. Mikan sat down and grabbed Natsume's wrist before he could get away. Mikan hugged Natsume…

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun." said Mikan as she hugged Natsume.

Mikan poked Mikan's forehead moving her away from him.

"Baka…You really are annoying. Why do you always do stupid things and apologize for it? Don't do anything stupid…'Coz there won't be a next time."

"Hmpf…Don't worry, I won't."

"Hmm? Let's just see."

And then, they hear a knock on the door. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Narumi and some of Mikan's friends.

"Mikan, daijobu?" asked Narumi.

"Hai!"

"It's good to know that. Mr. Hyuuga, thank you for taking care of my little Sakura."

"Hmpf! What are you thanking me for?"

Hotaru, Ruka, and Kousuke approached Mikan.

"You dummy, why do you always do things that make me worry. Why don't you get anything from the past troubles you've been into?"

"Hotaru, I'm so glad that you came and I'm sorry for worrying you."

"A-ah, Mikan-chan it's nice to see that you're okay."

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon, thank you for coming as well."

Then suddenly, the atmosphere changed when Kousuke hugged Mikan. Mikan also got shocked of Kousuke's sudden action.

"Mikan, thank goodness you're okay. I'm really sorry, this thing happened to you because it was my entire fault, I shouldn't have interrupted. Gomen."

"Kousuke-kun, It's alright besides it's really Natsume's fault, partly yours. Ne Natsume?"

"Hmpf…" shrugged Natsume…'_Stop hugging Mikan or I'll burn you!'_ Natsume thought as he looked at Kousuke coldly.

Then Kousuke let's go of Mikan.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know why I did that, maybe I got carried away."

"Well, I bet everyone's tired. Let's call it a day shall we?" said Narumi breaking the silence.

"Okay." Everyone said in unison.

Before they went out of the door, they said their goodbyes to Mikan. When Narumi saw Natsume heading to the door, he caught up with him and asked him a favor.

"Natsume, do me a favor will you? Come back here later and watch over Mikan. Do that until she gets better. Don't let anyone know that you're watching over Mikan. Not even her other partner. Okay? Ja-ne!" asked Narumi before disappearing.

After that, Natsume also went out of the room.

* * *

**Haya Gosetsuke: **Well, that's the end of my revised chapter 2. I kinda cut it because the original chapter 2 was so long and I didn't want my readers to get bored while reading so I cut it. Anyways, I give my special thanks to these people: _**lyka2019**_, _**bluegirl330817**_**, **_**sea's dawn**_**, **_**jon96_forgotrain**_**, **_**Xxdarkness-angelxX**_, because they were the very first people to read and write a review for my story and guys thanks for reading my story. Pls keep on supporting my stories, and pls read it until I finish writing it… This is my first fanfic. Thanks guys!!! Oh and pls give me suggestions for the title of this chapter. I think my title doesn't suit in this chapter so pls help me. Pls…..thanks! ^_^


	3. Letter Threat and Ruka's Weird Emotions

**Love or War**

**Author's note: **Guys, this is my chapter 3 and I hope you'll like it. Pls give me a title suggestion for this chapter I'm not quite sure if the title I put is related to the story.

**Chapter 3:**

**Letter Threat and Ruka's Weird Emotions**

Natsume was having his thoughts while he was headed to his dorm room.

'_What is with those weird teachers? I've been always noticing that they're asking me favors which are always related to that girl. Worst part is, I always end up doing it on my own…Why does that girl have to exist anyway…__And another is my mission. Before she came to the academy I do my missions without a doubt. But now, I doubt doing my missions and I don't event want to do it sometimes. What the heck…_'

Just as he finished his thoughts, he saw that he was already in front of his dorm room. He didn't even notice the people he passed by because he was in deep thought.

"Whoa, that was fast…I'm already here."

He unlocked his room and entered; he was flabbergasted when he saw Ruka in his room.

"Ruka, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to give you this." Ruka said as he handed Natsume an envelope.

Natsume got the letter from Ruka.

"What's this?"

"I don't know. When I entered my room, I saw that on my bed and it has a note attached to it. It says that I give that letter to you."

"Ok, well thanks anyway."

Ruka was about to leave but then…

"Hey Natsu, I want to ask you something."

"Well, okay. I'll just read this."

"Okay."

Natsume opened the letter and read it.

**Here is the content of the letter:**

**Hello Natsume, how are you…and your brunette-haired girlfriend?**

**I heard that you don't do your missions well. What is it with your girlfriend? I think she's the reason of your missions to be half-done. I told you once, I won't let anyone be on your way, and I think that that girlfriend of yours is a hindrance to your missions. So if I were you, I'm gonna watch that girlfriend of yours, or else…**

**And if I were you, I'd stay away from her even if it means hurting her, before it's too late.**

**From: Persona**

After Natsume finished reading the letter, he burned the letter and turned it into ashes.

"Shit!"

"Natsume, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? It's the second time I heard you say that. And if you say that, it means that there's something up…What's up with that letter?"

"It's nothing important."

"Then why did you…"

"Really, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"If you say so. Then, I'll ask now…What do you…"

Natsume cut what Ruka was going to say.

"Sorry Ruka, let's talk about that later. I have to do something else."

"But…"

"I really have to do something."

Natsume leaves Ruka. When Natsume was out of sight, Ruka went out of Natsume's room and locked the door.

"What's that guy's problem? He's acting really weird."

But instead of going to his dorm room, Ruka run off to catch up with Natsume. When Natsume was walking, he had a feeling that someone was following him. After a few minutes of walking, he still had the same eerie feeling that someone was following him, so he decided to pretend that he was gonna go the other way but he really hid behind the bushes. When he looked at the person that was walking, he saw that it was Tsubasa. He jumped out of the bushes and surprised him in a bad way.

"Hey shadow, why are you following me?" Natsume lit a fireball.

"E-eh, I wasn't following you." reasoned Tsubasa.

"Liar…" Natsume shot the fireball on Tsubasa's side intentionally missing the target.

"Alright I was."

"Stop following me shadow, or else…" Natsume lit another fireball.

"Okay, okay."

After that, Tsubasa left Natsume. Natsume made sure that no one else was following him before he continued walking. He saw that no one was following him but little did he know that Ruka was following behind him.

After a few minutes, he arrived in Mikan's room. When he entered, he saw that Mikan was still awake.

"Oi, polka dots why are you still awake?"

"N-Natsume-kun wh-what are you doing here?" asked a startled Mikan.

"Hn, you don't need to know."

"C'mon don't be so rude!"

"Get used to it! Coz I'll never change, not even for you."

"Hmpf!"

"Besides, it's an order. Just shut your big mouth and sleep already."

"Hnh? Why should I follow you?"

"Coz I'll be the one in charge until you recover. Now shut up, and get some sleep."

"Alright…I mean yes of course your highness…ROYAL PAIN IN THE BUTT!!!"

"I said shut up and…"

"…SLEEP! I know, I know you don't have to repeat everything."

After a few minutes of annoying Natsume, Mikan slept. When Natsume saw Mikan dozing off, he turned off the lights and went out of the room. He got surprised to see Ruka outside the room leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here, Ruka?"

"I followed you of course, there's something you're not telling me. So is this it?"

"No, of course not."

"What is it then?"

Natsume didn't answer.

"Let me guess…Persona?"

Natsume looked at Ruka seriously.

"Thought so. Another threat?"

"Seems like it."

"So, he really isn't going to stop is he?"

"He is Persona. Ruka, what were you supposed to ask me awhile ago?"

"Never mind that. I think you should think of ways to…"

"No. That's not your problem anymore. So, what is it?"

"Ok, I'll ask now."

"Go ahead."

"What's the matter with you if your heart pounds so fast when you're with a girl?" questioned Ruka.

"Huh? What do you mean? It depends on the situation." answered Natsume plainly.

"You see, this is what happened…" Ruka started his story.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Before they went out of the door, they said their goodbyes to Mikan. _

_Outside the room…_

_Kousuke, Hotaru and Ruka were walking when Kousuke went his separate way leaving Hotaru and Ruka behind. Silence filled the air as they walked. Ruka wasn't the silent type and he couldn't take the silence between him and the inventor so he decided to start a conversation._

"_Imai-san, how long have you and Sakura been friends?" asked Ruka trying to hide the tension in his voice._

_Hotaru looked at Ruka coldly before she answered his question. "Since we were in kindergarten." answered Hotaru monotonously._

"_Soka…" muttered Ruka. _

_After that, silence filled the air again. Every step that Ruka took, he felt his heartbeat beat rapidly and he was almost sweating. When Hotaru looks at him, he bows his head just to hide a tint of red that crossed his face. 'Why am I acting this way? It feels so hot…' thought Ruka as he felt heat creeping up to his cheeks. After a few more minutes, Hotaru said goodbye to Ruka then she went to her lab. When the inventor left, Ruka returned to his normal state._

"_Phew. Glad that's over." said Ruka followed by a sigh of relief._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"…and that's that." said Ruka ending his story.

"So, you're talking about Imai?"

Natsume didn't talk, he looked at Ruka with an expressionless face.

"Look, I know it's weird. And I know what I'm going to say is awkward but I think I'm starting to like her."

Natsume looked at Ruka with laughing eyes. "Pfft…you're joking right?"

"No I'm not."

"C'mon Ruka, she's Imai…Sakura's bestfriend, your blackmailer and most of all, the "Ice Queen". Are you serious?"

"I'm not laughing am I?" stated Ruka.

"Yeah sure I believe you. C'mon, let's go to the dorm it's getting late." said Natsume.

After that, the two of them went to their respective dorm rooms and slept.

­**

* * *

Haya Gosetsuke: **Well, so much for Chapter 3. Ahahaha…it went to another topic didn't it? Well, pls read and review..that's all for now I guess. R&R pls. Sorry for the late update. I'm already done writing chapters 4-12…I just can't put it here yet. My parents are always nagging me about reviewing my lessons so it's really hard to use the computer without them noticing. Well, I'll try my best to update this as fast as I can. And school's really getting on my nerves..with all the homeworks and you know, school stuff..and our exam's are next week…still haven't reviewed. Hope you like this chapter though…this is my first fic…hope you guys support it.. and thanks for the people who commented. Please give your comments and suggestions. Like it? Or not? Review…flames accepted….

This is Haya and I'm…

SIGNING OFF!!! :)


	4. Confession?

**Love or War**

**Author's note: **Guys, this is my chapter 4 and I hope you'll like it. Pls. give me a title suggestion for this chapter; I don't think the title suits the chapter, so pls. help me… And thanks again for the reviews….Sorry for the late updates, I'm really busy with school activities…you know, homeworks, projects, and other stuff plus our intramurals are fast approaching so…well, I hope you guys enjoy reading it…

**Chapter 4:**

**Confession?**

The next morning…in Mikan's hospital room…

When morning came, Mikan saw that Natsume wasn't there anymore, but she was surprised to see that Ruka was the one right beside her.

'_Huh? What is Ruka doing here? Last night I remember that Natsume was the one here and now, it's Ruka? Eh, never mind, I like_ _Ruka to be the one here instead of that arrogant guy._' thought Mikan.

After a few minutes, Ruka woke up.

"Ah…that was a nice nap…"said Ruka yawning.

When Ruka saw that Mikan was already awake and staring at him, he felt heat creeping up to his cheeks.

"A-ah…Sa…Sakura-san, ohayou gozaimasu." greeted Ruka stammering.

When Mikan heard Ruka, she snapped out of her thoughts.

"R-Ruka-pyon, ohayou gozaimasu!" answered Mikan.

"…"

When Mikan saw Ruka's red face she got curious and kind of worried.

Mikan scratched her cheek, "Na Ruka-pyon, are you sick?"

Ruka raised a brow. "No…why'd you ask?"

"Uhm…anou…it's just that, your face is red." answered Mikan still curious.

"A-ah…Oh this is nothing…It's just hot in this room…" reasoned Ruka stuttering.

'_Hot? But the aircon is turned on? He's acting really weird.'_ thought Mikan.

"Uhm…okay you say so. By the way, where's Natsume-kun?"

Ruka's expression suddenly went dark and he bowed his head.

"He went back to the classroom, he told me… I mean Mr. Narumi told me to look after you until he goes back here." answered Ruka.

"Soka…Ruka-pyon, is it okay for you to do this job?" asked Mikan.

"Well, it's from Narumi-sensei so of course it's okay."

Mikan sighs and she thought for a moment. _'What's with him? I think he has fever coz awhile ago, he had high spirits but now, he just turned silent all of a sudden. I think he's really sick, he just doesn't want to let me know.'_ thought Mikan while looking at Ruka constantly.

"Sakura-san are you okay now?"

"Yeah I guess so, but I think Natsume isn't."

"I can't believe those two fought."

"Well, it's all my fault. If I just followed Natsume, then this never happened. And if I just let them do their own stuff, this could've never happened and I'm just too nosy…" muttered Mikan.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. Besides, I think its Natsume or Kousuke's fault."

"Hmm…Ruka-pyon, do you think those two will ever agree on each other?"

"Well, of course they will. You just have to wait." answered Ruka.

"I hope so…"

"Thanks Ruka-pyon, but I wonder what happened to Natsume." added Mikan.

Ruka's face turned to a darker expression. He stood up which caught Mikan's attention but before Mikan could utter a word, he told her that he's leaving already.

**(Outside Mikan's hospital room)**

"Whoa, even though I'm starting to like another girl, that really hurt me. And with the fact that I know that I'm no match to him." said Ruka as he walked away.

**(Inside Mikan's hospital room)**

"Was it something I said?"

……………………**.BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!...........................**

Mikan was hit by the Baka Bazooka 3 times on the head.

"Of course! It's everything you say." said a cold voice.

Mikan patted her sorehead and she glares at the person who hit her with the Baka Bazooka.

"I-itai…H-Hotaru…d-demo….what are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei told me that it's my turn to look after the _**MONKEY…**_" answered Hotaru at the same time teasing Mikan.

"Who are you calling a monkey???? Hotaruuuuuuu….you witch!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" shouted Mikan angrily, pertaining to Hotaru hitting her with the Baka Bazooka.

"Because you're a Baka…"answered Hotaru monotonously.

"…" Mikan just glared at her bestfriend.

**(Outside Mikan's hospital room)**

Ruka was walking when he remembered that he forgot to give Mikan something.

"Hnh? Why are these still with me? Man, I forgot to give it to Mikan."

Ruka went back to Mikan's room. When he was about to turn the doorknob, he heard Hotaru and Mikan talking.

**(Inside Mikan's hospital room)**

"So Mikan, who do you really like in those three?" interrogated Hotaru.

"Ara…Why are you asking?" answered Mikan.

"Just answer me or else, you're going to get a taste of this…"said Hotaru raising the Baka Bazooka.

"Who's the third?" asked Mikan again, annoying Hotaru more.

"Just answer my question." answered Hotaru annoyed.

"Well, if I'm going to pick…It's…"muttered Mikan with a diminishing voice.

"…Natsume." answered Mikan completing her sentence.

Ruka heard what Mikan said which made him drop the flowers he was holding. After that, he ran. Hotaru and Mikan heard that something dropped to the floor. Since Mikan can't stand up because of her condition, Hotaru went out to check the thing that they heard. When she opened the door, she saw a bouquet of flowers on the ground with a not. She got the note and the bouquet. She read the note:

_**Mikan,**_

_**Get well soon!**_

_**Ruka**_

After reading the note, Hotaru ran after Ruka.

"Darn that moron…"said Hotaru panting.

When she finally caught up with Ruka, she shot Ruka with her Baka Bazooka.

"Oww…w-what the-…"muttered Ruka patting his sore head.

Ruka turned his back and saw Hotaru catching her breath.

"I-Imai-san…"muttered Ruka.

"You moron, why the heck were you gonna leave without giving her these?" said Hotaru handing Ruka the bouquet of flowers and the note.

Ruka gets the note and the bouquet; he just looked at Hotaru blankly.

Hotaru sighed. "Baka, go and confront her now!" commanded Hotaru.

Ruka raises a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you've liked that dummy for a long time." said Hotaru.

"Nani? Confront? I really don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon already….I'm sick of playing this dumb childish games with you. I said, go and confront her now."

Ruka's face turned serious. "Why should I?"

"You idiot…"

"Besides, I already know that she likes Natsume more than me."

Hotaru's eyes widened but she had a sly grin on her face. "So, you heard her didn't you? I knew it."

"Yeah I heard he and I figured it out 4 years ago." answered Ruka with a serious tone.

"C'mon let's go to Mikan." said Hotaru putting a hand on Ruka's shoulder.

Ruka shakes off Hotaru's hand. "What for?"

"To confront her." answered Hotaru monotonously.

"I'm not going to confront her coz I know that she's gonna reject me." answered Ruka.

"You really are a moron, I know that you'll get rejected but it's better if you tell her your feelings for her, right?"

Ruka sighs. _'If only I could tell you.'_ thought Ruka. "Well…"

"C'mon, let's just go."

"Alright then. Let's just hope it's not a disaster."

After that, they walked towards Mikan's room. After a few minutes, the two arrive. They went inside the room; Ruka gave Mikan the flowers and the note.

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon." said Mikan.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you now." said Hotaru.

"Huh?" asked Mikan confused.

Before Ruka could exit the door, Ruka grabbed her by the arm.

"What the…"muttered Ruka whispering.

"You two are gonna talk so I'll leave. Let me go and confront her now." answered Hotaru whispering.

Ruka looked at Hotaru with an expressionless face.

"Don't let me shoot you again with this." said Hotaru still whispering.

"O…okay." said Ruka letting go of Hotaru.

Hotaru goes outside the room leaving Mikan and Ruka alone.

"Sakura…"

"What is it Ruka-pyon?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Sakura…I….I….I…."

**

* * *

Haya Gosetsuke: **Well, that's the end of that. I hope you enjoyed reading my chapter 4... I have my special guest here. My fellow classmate…Zelda703.

_**Zelda703: **__Mou! What will happen next Haya-san??? TELL ME!_

**Haya Gosetsuke: **Well, Ruka is…secret! No spoilers! Anyways, please write ur reviews, comments, and suggestions pls. Thank you, for your comments in the previous chapter. Thank you so much guys. Please support my stories and pls keep on reading. This is my first fanfic. Thanks guys!!! Oh and pls give me suggestions for the title of this chapter. I think my title doesn't suit this chapter so pls help me. Pls…..thanks! ^_^


End file.
